


Quick fics

by Ariesjette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Dildos, M/M, Rimming, Scent Kink, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette





	1. Chapter 1

Theo's POV

Liam's fingering his hole on couch. He always loved doing this before I get home, he knew what that would do to me. He stares at me with those blue eyes, heavy lidded and horny. Three fingers digging around his boy pussy. His fuck me eyes made my cock stiffen. I drop to my knees in front of the bed. He smirks. He shoves his fingers in my mouth. It stated my mouth. I bobbed on his fingers. He gave me a small smack on my cheek before pushing my face in his needy hole. I tongued that delicious boy pussy, and fuck, I miss this everytime I stop. He tasted of sweat, a little bit of lube and ass juice. He ground his ass in my face. The scent was fantastic. I licked into him, hole open from the fingering he did. He moaned as I ventured deeper. He filled all my senses. I added a finger and licked his rim. I spat and rubbed the spit on his puffy open rim. I spanked the hungry hole. But now wasnt the time to wreck his hole... we have guests coming over


	2. Theo's fisting

Theo and Liam had a fruitful and kinky sex life. Both being vers made it all the more enjoyable. They did such kinky things. Theo had been experimenting with a few ummm how would you say, ass punches... yes... macho became the loose and pliable. Theo would put a rambone deep in his ass and start topping the buff pup. His hole would cream, yummy juices dripped from his hole. Theo pushed his cock in liam's hole. The only lube being the sweat he mustered from lacrosse. It was rough raw and primal. Theo growled as he jumped liam's surprisingly tight ass. The friction, not to mention the monster of a dildo assaulting his hole and prostate... they would lick the dildo clean like an icy pop, savoring Theo's man cunt.


End file.
